Tiger Monroe
Tiger Monroe (タイガー・モンロー, Taigā Monrō) is a fierce and powerful B-Ranked Fighter in the GIFL from Julian first introduced during a flashback in Chapter 001: Dreams. He faced off against Rob Heartz in a main event match for the Julian Regional Championship 13 years prior to the beginning of the Roads to Regional Saga but ultimately lost to him. Now Tiger, feeling the effects of his age, is trying one last time to gain admission to the Grand Immortal Circuit before he retires permanently from the league. Appearance Tiger Monroe is most famous for the scars running up his entire arms and across his back that creates a pattern similar to that of a tiger. It is unknown how he received these scars and if they were gained through battles or self-inflicted. Besides these notable marks, Tiger is an older man of average height and toned build thanks to his training. He has short black hair styled back and dark blue eyes. He sports a neatly trimmed beard and mustache, groomed to give a refined appearance. With his fighting style, Tiger keeps his nails slightly longer so that he can slash with them. In terms of attire, when he fought against Rob during the regional championship he wore a tiger striped vest with furry white trimming, white tight pants with orange stripes and a orange sash tied around the waist with the knot off to the side. He wears slip on black shoes without socks so his ankles are exposed, and to complete his outfit he wears a pair of grey bracers around his forearms. Personality Unfortunately, because of the short amount of time Tiger Monroe fought in his first appearance it is unknown what his true personality was like. He appeared to have some respect for Rob and fought honorably in the arena at Julius, but his overall temperament and attitude were largely unseen. When speaking, Tiger appeared to have a Spanish accent. Plot History *Chapter 001: Dreams Battle Data Because of the short time Tiger Monroe was present in the story, most of his abilities and Battle Data is unknown, with the only clues to his overall power displayed during the flashback battle against Rob Heartz. He proved to be a capable fighter, holding a B-Ranking and possessing a Level 4 Drive, and able to give the regional champion some trouble. Tiger appeared to be strong and agile, stunning Rob with his strikes and causing large explosions when dropped down to the ground. The force of their blows was said to be thunderous, releasing a wave of it when they struck each other. Fighting Method Tiger Monroe fought with what appeared to be a martial arts style similar to that of a tiger, using his arms in a swiping motion to slash with like claws. He performed acrobatic maneuvers to gain height advantage and attack from different angles, but also used kicks to create space between him and his opponents. His style of fighting was quick, agile and strong, and was enough to compete with Rob Heartz for the regional championship. Tiger also seemed to fight aggressively, launching himself at Rob head on without fear like a tiger leaping at prey. Gear Hunter's Prey (猟師餌食, Ryōshi Ejiki) is the name of Tiger Monroe's Gear and is classified as a Generator Type. When activating it, Tiger Monroe gains a thick orange aura that radiates around him and shapes itself like a tiger's arms and head, while it trails off across the back like a tail. Lowen Heartz commented that Hunter's Prey grants Tiger Monroe protection against attacks because of how its shrouded across his upper body and able to cast off the energy as crescent shaped attacks capable of cutting solid earth and stone. Tiger blends his fighting style with his Gear to perform acrobatic and aerial attacks. Trivia * The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Fighters Category:B-Class Ranking Category:Level 4 Drive Category:Male Category:Gear User